


****

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos hasn't spoken to Max since they left Australia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	****

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DamsInDistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/gifts).



Carlos was sitting in his flat in London, he was back for a few days while they were working in the factory before flying out to Bahrain. It was nice to be able to sleep in his own bed, a luxury that he was going to be without for a while, and have a lie in with no-one disturbing him.

He got comfy, clean bedding that smelt familiar surrounding him as he started to doze off, his eyes closing as he felt the sweet embrace of sleep claiming him.

And then there was a knock on the door.

Carlos let out a groan, wondering if he could ignore it but it was late and his neighbours probably wouldn't be too pleased if it carried on. The knocking hadn't stopped, there were short pauses before they knocked again and Carlos could sense their impatience just from the knocks alone.

He dragged himself out of bed, slinging his dressing gown on over his pyjamas as he felt the cold floor under his feet, but he couldn't see his slippers and he just wanted the knocking to stop.

Carlos opened the door and there was the last person that he expected to see, Max.

"What are you doing here?" Carlos rubbed at his eyes, not stepping away from the door so that Max had to stand in the hallway, which he didn't look impressed about.

Max leant in closer, keeping his voice low as he said, "I'm here to see my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? We haven't spoken since the race and…" Carlos knew this wasn't the place to have a conversation about their relationship, no matter how quiet they were being. He stepped back so that Max could come in, leaving his bags, shoes and jacket neatly by the door.

"I…" Max wasn't ever going to say those words, he wasn't the type of guy to say sorry. Not ever.

"You say all of those things and then don't even call me to talk about it? That's not a relationship," Carlos felt his breath catch as he said those words, was he really ready to end it all with Max? Throw away all the good times that they'd had over the last six months? They were sure that racing wouldn't get in the way of their relationship, but they hadn't even managed one race and Max's stubbornness had reared its ugly head.

"I was giving you some time to cool off, a little space." Max leant in for a kiss and Carlos put his hand on Max's shoulder, stopping him from getting closer. Did he really think that he could just put this all behind them with nothing more than a kiss?

Carlos just shook his head, it wasn't that easy. "You can sleep on the sofa." He turned to leave and Max grabbed at his arm, trying to lure him in for a kiss.

"How about you fuck me senseless?" Max's cheeky grin shone out, pouty lips waiting for a kiss. "That would punish me?"

"You'd like that far too much." Carlos felt himself smile, his cock was twitching and he was grateful for the thick dressing gown, otherwise this conversation would have been a lot shorter.

Max licked his lips, he thought that he'd won this argument, but Carlos didn't want to let him have the upper hand, not this time. And that was when he knew what would really be a punishment for Max.

"Get on your knees and show me how sorry you really are." Carlos was waiting for Max to say no. It wasn't that he didn't like sucking cock, he was a natural at it, but he never got on his knees, it was always done lying out, where Max could feel like he was in control.

Carlos pulled the cord of his dressing gown, letting Max see the damp patch on his pyjamas where his cock had been leaking. He was sure that Max would say no, and when Carlos was about to cave, tell him that he just wanted to sleep and they could talk about it all in the morning, Max sank to his knees.

Big blue eyes stared up at him as Max mouthed at the damp patch on his pyjamas, fingers teasing at the elastic as Carlos let out a little groan. He never took his eyes off Max, he was going to savour every second of this.

Max's plump lips were perfection wrapped around his cock, his mouth so warm and soft, and his talented tongue flicked at the head as he bobbed. Carlos grabbed the back of Max's head, forcing him to go faster, deeper, as the tip of his cock hit the back of Max's throat. Max's eyes were watering as he made little gagging sounds, but he didn't let the pace slow. Max was a perfectionist and that applied to everything in his life.

Carlos let out a low moan as he came, holding Max's head tight as he shuddered in orgasm, making him swallow it all as his eyes fell shut, his knees weak and he stumbled against Max as he gasped through the aftershocks.

Max held him up, letting his cock slip free as he kissed at Carlos' abs, waiting for him to regain control. "I fucking love your cock."

Carlos could picture the smile that Max had and he pulled Max to his feet, finally letting him have the kiss that he wanted. It was messy and passionate, their bodies tangled together as Max pressed his sizable bulge against him. Carlos let his hands run down Max's back, cupping his arse as he felt himself get hard again and he opened Max's jeans, never breaking the kiss before using the element of surprise to twist Max round, bending him over the sofa.

He yanked Max's jeans down, listening to him moan before pulling his boxers down, making sure that his cock was still trapped before trailing kisses down his lower back, getting lower until his tongue was circling at Max's hole, quivering after every touch.

"That feels so fucking good." Max sounded so needy, desperate for his cock as Carlos continued teasing.

"I fucking want your cock," Max whined, and Carlos wasn't strong enough to refuse him any longer.

Carlos spat into his hand, roughly stroking himself so that Max could hear the friction. He lined up with Max's hole, pressing the tip against his warmth. "You fucking want this?"

"Fuck, yes, please." Max pushed his hips backwards, trying to impale himself on Carlos' cock.

"You're so fucking beautiful when you beg." Carlos put his hand on Max's shoulder, pressing in as Max gripped at the sofa cushions, his knuckles white as he whined, nothing but 'fuck' and 'more' falling from his lips as Carlos bottomed out.

"Fuck me," was all that Max managed to say before Carlos pulled back, making Max hiss and gasp as he clung on.

Carlos slammed into him, making sure that he caught his prostate with every thrust, delighting in the way Max's body complied with his needs, shuddering and clenching around him as he screamed in pleasure.

"You're so fucking tight." Carlos wasn't going to last much longer, Max was squeezing him, deliberately pushing him closer to orgasm so that they could come together.

He grabbed Max's hips, grinding his cock against the back of the sofa, as a litany of 'fuck' and 'yes' filled the room, his muscles fluttering around Carlos, making him scream out in orgasm.

"Fuck." Carlos slumped over Max, shuddering and gasping as the sweat ran down his face. He reached out to hold Max's hands, forcing him to relax so that he could intertwine their fingers.

"Fuck." Max kissed at Carlos' forearm, it was all he could reach while he was pinned under Carlos, but the weight of him felt nice, made him feel safe and loved. "I fucking love you."

Carlos couldn't believe that Max had decided that now would be the best time to admit his feelings, and it was no surprise that he swore while doing it. He was going to wait until they were in the bath, cuddled up amid a mass of bubbles, but it was childish to make Max wait any longer. "I fucking love you too."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
